The Ubii tsa
by Jaci Ray
Summary: A clan of assassins that was originally birthed in Russia. Although they no longer work for Russia, they keep many of their same words and ways. The Ubii tsa's top team is Team Tigritsa, a group of girls who tend to be at bit blood thirsty. Well, Jasey is
1. Chapter 1

I shot a quick glance to my partners and with a flick of my wrist, we advanced further into our enemy's territory. I walked along the metal beams that held up the warehouse's lighting fixtures, leaning down low, the shadows around me concealing my movements. Silent as a mouse, I dropped down to the floor below, ducking behind a huge crate. A worker stepped past me and I yanked him into my little crevice, covering his nose and mouth with my hand, cutting his air ways off. I remained like that until he died of suffocation. I moved on, jumping on the back of another worker, flicking my wrist back, sending a hidden blade shooting from my wrist and I quickly slit the man's throat. He collapsed to the floor, sending alarm through some of the near-by warehouse workers. My partners, Holly and Daniella dropped to the ground fifty feet away. I watched as Holly stabbed her own blade through that back of one man's throat. Dani on the other hand spun her victim

around and brought her blade upwards, into the man's chin and upward into his skull. Poor suckers.

I yanked out my cutlass, my weapon of choice. One guy ran at me with a pipe, and I quickly sidestepped. I brought my leg around and kicked him to the ground, bringing my sword down into his back. Most of these men were weaponless, and their bodies fell in heaps.

"Guards! Help, please! It's the Ubiĭtsa!" One worker shrieked.

I cursed and then yelled, "Shut him up!"

Holly flipped out a pistol and shot the man. She was the only one who carried a gun unless the job required it, then I brought along my rifle.

"Holly, get the information we need while Dani and I fend them off." I ordered and she complied.

Dani found her way to the top beams again so she could sneak around. A bunch of men in military grade armor ran in. Instead of guns, though, they ran in with swords, maces, and daggers. Good riddance.

I locked blades with the first man stupid enough to attack me. Quickly getting annoyed with him by the first few parries, I activated the hidden blade in the sole of my boots, digging it into the man's hamstring, causing him to go on one knee. Then, without hesitation I brought my sword around into his neck.

Holly was behind me, downloading the information we were ordered to retrieve on a zip drive. Dani had dropped down and killed a man or two. All I know is I lost count as to how many we had killed so far. A shocking number, I'm sure. But I remember killing more.

One guy ran for Holly, but I quickly flicked my wrist back and brought the blade into the back of the man's throat. Holly turned as she finished and gagged. The blade was protruding from the man's bottom lip as he chocked on his own blood. I yanked the blade out of his throat, which caused him to stumble back and collapse.

"I've seen a lot of men die, but that was just freaking gross." She gagged again.

Then she waved the zip drive at me. With a quick nod, I led her and Dani out. I spoke into the ear piece I had set up.

"This is Alpha from team Tigritsa. Looking for evac, we're carrying precious cargo as we speak. Meet us on the roof of warehouse tridtsat. Over."

"We hear you, Alpha. Prepping for evac now. Meet us in five. Over." Came the fuzzy voice over the com.

"You got it, ptichka."

We were on the roof in no time, and I could see the 'copter in the distance. Just a few more minutes now . . . but we were ambushed by another wave of guards. Their leader decided to send them with guns. Fantastic.

"Mayday. Mayday. We need backup. I hope your pretty little bird has guns."

The pilots voice rang in my ear piece. "We've got you covered, Tigritsa." His voice was yelling over the blades of the helicopter.

I deflected a bullet with my cutlass, which caused the bullet to ricochet off of the metal, but it caused a dent. "You'll pay for that, jacka-" my voice was cut off due to the incoming helicopter that landed behind us. We climbed it and as we lifted off, the pilot released a small missile that exploded in the group of men. Limbs went flying and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"How'd it go?" The pilot called and I ripped the earpiece out of my ear.

I gave him a quick thumbs up before relaxing.

"Jasey did amazingly. And kind of disgustingly." Holly giggled.

Hey, I was hired for deaths, not cleanliness, so I only shrugged.

I leaned back in my seat and flicked my wrist back once more, sending the now bloody blade shooting out. I fetched a handkerchief from my back pocket and wiped it clean, then went on to clean my cutlass and dropping the cloth from the side of the helicopter.

"I feel bad for the sucker that lands on." I shrugged halfheartedly.

"You're so cruel, Jasey." Dani rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm cruel, Miss Stab-A-Blade-Into-The-Guy's-Brain-Through-His-Chin?"

"You freaking stabbed a guy through the back of his throat. It came out into his mouth and through his bottom lip!" Dani stared at me wide-eyed, defending herself.

I shrugged once more, "Violence isn't easy. They have to die one way or another. I prefer my way."

"Calm down, kitties. We're heading towards base now." The pilot called.

That means we would have our debriefing without a leader . . . wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at Dani, she looked happy to be getting back to base. Jasey on the other hand looked rather annoyed. As the helicopter touched down, Jasey was the first out. She hopped out and immediately headed for the staircase. She descended the steps and as soon as she hit the main room, she picked up a cowboy hat off of a hat rack. She pushed it down on her head and continued to the conference room. Jasey's ponytail and hat made her genuinely look like a cowgirl. Some guy walked past us and told her "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." Dani laughed and Jasey rolled her eyes and continued on her way. As soon as we opened the door to the conference room, we saw the leader of the Ubiîtsa turned facing the giant screen, leaning against the table.

"Mr. Griffon," Jasey acknowledged.

"Miss Jasey," Gene replied as he turned around. "Miss Daniella, and Miss Holly." He had black hair and a squared jaw. He was in a business suit, his assassination days were long gone.

"Hello, sir." I nodded and Dani just shrugged.

"Fill me in on what happened on your little mission."

"Our mission that was given to us by the CEO of Neft was a success. We destroyed the warehouse that contained all of the oil that Pearl Oil just unearthed was destroyed. Neft figured since they couldn't steal it, they could destroy it. The oil will help the fire spread so the victims we killed will be ruled an accidental death. Pearl Oil will figure some idiot was smoking on the job and the place lit up like the Fourth of July. The fire will burn the flesh of the people that died, in turn, burning the entrance holes of our knives." Jasey explained with a confident smirk. Then she sat down in a chair and kicked her legs up casually on the table.

"What do you rule this mission?" He studied her with a cold stern look.

"A success."

"I suppose . . ." He waved her off and turned back to the screen. I watched our names appear on the giant TV and Jasey watched in horror as her rank of Commander dropped to Lieutenant. She was just one above us now.

"What do you mean you suppose?" Jasey's legs dropped from the table and her hand slammed down on the surface.

"You could have handled the situation much better. You could have, let's say, just set the place aflame instead of risking getting caught by federals. If they do in fact choose to examine those bodies they will know of your murders."

"We killed them as well, why is Jasey only getting punished?" Dani questioned.

Gene ignored her and his gaze remained on Jasey. "You're a young girl filled with blood lust. You can't hold your blade, can you?"

Jasey stood, meeting his look with a fiery glare of her own. "I *can* hold my blade. I'm holding it as we speak. Because this stupid nonsense make me want to kill you." She spit the words out.

My eyes widened as I stared at Jasey. She was going to get herself executed if she didn't shut her trap.

Gene's hand slipped underneath the table and I know he pushed a button. "Marie, get the guards to take Jasey to her dorm. She has to think about what she's done."

Jasey growled as her rank dropped once more. Our rank, Warrant Officer.

The guards came in almost immediately. They grabbed her arms and began to drag her back. "I'm not a child Gene! You can't do this to me!" she screamed. "I'm an assassin! I'm bred to kill. And I'll do as I damned please!" She kicked and fought against the grip. "I'm one of your best assassins. You'll be begging for me to work again." She growled.

We saluted before scurrying off after the guards that were holding a thrashing Jasey.

"Get your filthy hands off me, zhopy!" She ordered.

They opened the door into her room and flung her into a wall.

Dani waved them off and stepped into the room. I followed close behind her and shut the door.

"Jasey . . ." I spoke, keeping my voice soothing.

Surprisingly, I didn't flinch as a dagger flew past my face and lodged itself into the wall behind me.

"That could have killed me." I shrugged.

"You would have been dead had I wanted you dead." She growled.

"What's going on here?"

I glanced over at the blond guy who poked his head into the room. Evan was greeted with the same welcome I received. He had a bit of a childish look to his features. He was cute, but he and I were always arguing and messing with each other.

"We just finished a mission. That's how many this week versus your quota?" I smirked at him.

"Oh please, the only reason you get sent out on so many missions is because you guys are girls and the director, well, he's lucky."

It took me a moment to realize what he said. It wasn't until his mouth opened in an O shape and he circled his fingers in front of his face.

My eyes widened in shock, but I wasn't the only one annoyed with him. Another dagger lodged itself in the wood floor a millimeter by Evan's right foot.

Jasey stood up and got in his face. "The only reason we get sent on so many missions is because our kill ratio is higher than ninety eight percent of the men's ratio around here. So unless you want to have a spar to prove you're better than your superior, then I suggest you get your ass out of here. I have no time to deal with you."

Evan held his ground, and he got this look on his face. I immediately knew he was going to say something ridiculously stupid, and I was going to have to save his ass. "Last time I checked, you're back down from the clouds with us, sweetheart. Welcome to the Warrant Officer club." There was a smug look on his face.

Jasey seemed to be keeping her cool, but I couldn't help but bring my palm to my face.

And right then, before I could notice and react, just like a snap of my fingers, Jasey dropped the knife in her hand. But, instead of backing off, her fist connected with his nose.

_Crack! _

I visibly cringed and Dani yanked Jasey back. I shoved Evan out of the door as he cupped his nose. His back hit the wall with a loud thud, I may have pushed a little two hard. I shut the door behind me just as Jasey lunged for him herself.

I ran and grabbed tissues, jogging them back to Evan. Now it was time to chew him out. "Are you stupid? Or are you mentally retarded?" I glared at him.

He kept his head tilted back, I can see the anger flaring but it calmed down when his nose stopped bleeding and he cracked it back into place. He stared at me for what seemed like a few moments. He wiped away the blood.

"I wasn't thinking, but Jasey may have a problem."

"Yeah, but we all love her." I shrugged.

"She gets too much credit, what about you, Holly?" he asked.

I shrugged and he pulled me towards him.

"Don't kill me, but I've wanted to do this . . ." and then he pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
